


Stupid Gryffindors

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Supportive Harry, cute cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't know what to do, could he even ever love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so dead right now that all my brain can create is fluff, so here you go.

Harry isn't quite sure what to do, one moment he and Draco were arguing over something and then the next Draco is in his arms in tears. He swallows nervously, it had been years since he had actually seen Draco cry and this was the first time the boy had done so willingly in front of him. Harry just pulls Draco closers and trust to console him by rubbing his back and petting his head. He doesn't know if it's working but that is all that Harry can even think to do. Harry doesn't know how long it's been before Draco finally stops crying. They are sitting on the floor now and Harry has Draco half in his lap.  
“Are you okay,” Harry questions quietly.   
Draco huffs, “no…”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Not really, it's stupid anyways.”  
Harry frowns, “I'm sure whatever is bothering you isn't stupid.”  
Draco laughs a hollow laugh, “oh it's stupid… sorry.”  
Draco makes to get and move away from Harry, but Harry isn't having any of that. Instead he grabs Deacons arm and forces him to sit back down.  
“Tell me what's wrong,” Harry demands.  
Draco sighs, “Father wants me to marry. Mother isn't with him, says I should get with whom ever I love.” Draco laughs softly, “Father isn't happy about tell hat and is pressuring me to do as he wants… He doesn't know I'm gay…”  
Harry frowns, “So go find the guy if your dreams and get married. What's tell hate issue. Your mom seems to be okay with this. I suspect she knows “  
Draco looks annoyed as he huffs, “of course my mother knows… and I can't he’s straight and wouldn't be interested in me anyways… I was always so horrid to him.”  
Harry looks taken back, “please don't be Ron.”  
Draco wrinkles his nose, “oh God no!”  
Harry laughs, “okay then who?”  
Draco bites his bottom lip and worries it a bit, “uh Longbottom.”  
Harry has to stop himself from bursting out in rolls of laughter. Never before had he ever stop went Draco so nervous and over such a silly thing. He suppose that he should help the poor boy and tell him that he might have a chance with the Gryffindor.   
“Longbottom, or we'll Neville. You should probably use his first name, Neville isn't straight.”  
Draco growled, “he's only had girlfriends. I have been keeps tabs on him.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Then you should know that he has had several boyfriends and is actually bi.”  
Draco frowned as if this concept didn't make sense to him at all, “Bi…?”   
Harry sighed the wizarding world didn't seem to understand some things like the fact that Luna was asexual and Neville Bi. These things weren't seen as normal. Harry felt bad for most, not understanding these things.  
“it means he likes both male and females.”  
Draco nodded his head but didn't seem to really believe all that much, “that doesn't help me with the hates me part…”  
“Have you maybe tried apologizing to him like you did with me, Ron and Hermione?”  
Draco stuck his nose up and Harry, “of course I've done that. I did that first thing… but he still… He doesn't trust me or something. I try to be nice… but I don't think it's working.”  
Harry didn't know what else to tell Draco other than to just keep trying. Neville didn't seem like the person to hold a grudge, so he doubts that Neville is even still mad at Draco. So whatever Draco is trying to say wasn't being said properly. What he needed was to give Neville a reason to interact with Draco when he is vulnerable.   
“Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. Put yourself out there. Make yourself vulnerable.”  
Draco shakes his head, “I can't do that… I just can't… too much could go wrong…”  
Harry nodded his head and that was the end of that conversation. Week and then months went on before the topic of Neville and Draco was brought back up so to speak. It had happened one night. They were all staying in groups in the dorms. All the eighth years together, since there were so few of them. Draco had been asleep, Harry guessed he had crashed from a long day and didn't bother to put up his usually spells.  
They were all awoken by loud screams and cries. The noise was coming from Draco's bed. Harry had thought he was the first up but he was mistaken when a wide awake Neville yanked Draco's curtain aside to get to the sleeping boy. He was pulling Draco up and shaking him awake in a matter of seconds. When Draco came too it was with tears in his eyes and shallow breaths. He numbly apologized for waking everyone and tried to pull away. Neville wasn't having any of that.   
He gently brushed his thumb under Draco's eye and pulled him into a loving embrace. Draco stilled out of surprise but didn't pull away from it. Neville turns to Harry and mouths something, Draco doesn't quite catch it. But he does not that he and Ron go back to their bed.  
Neville shifts picking Draco up and moving them so that he is leaning against Draco's head board and Draco himself is resting against Neville's chest. Neville pulls out his wand from where ever he had been hiding it and summons his book and candle over to him. The candle only lights a little of the space just enough for Neville to read.   
“Go back to sleep,” he says softly.   
Draco squirms slightly, Neville has a pretty decent hold on him, before he gives up and pulls his blanket back up to his shoulders. Draco closed his eyes but doesn't think he will be getting anymore sleep tonight. They sit there for several minutes before Neville starts humming softly, while running his fingers gently over Draco's thy. Draco doesn't know when he falls asleep, but he does.   
When he wakes up Draco is wrapped in a blanket cocoon, and next to his bed on his dresser is the book that Neville was reading the night before. Draco is timid and shy as he moves around that morning. He doesn't know what to do with himself or others.   
It's around dinner time before Draco sees Neville again. The boy is sitting at his house table and as Draco looks closers he notices the dark circles under the boy's eyes. Pain pulls at his chest, he is the reason for those seeking dark circles. Draco frowns he should have made the boy leave him be. It doesn't take long for Neville to see Draco and motion him over. Draco comes if only to apologize for keeping him up all night. He doesn't get a word out, instead Neville is speaking to him immediately.   
“How are you feeling.”  
Draco nods his head, “I am feeling a lot better. I'm sorry.” Draco mumbles.   
Neville just shakes his head and urges Draco to sit down, Draco does as he is told. He hopes that he will be able to tell Neville that he is sorry for keeping the man awake, but there never seems be a good time. So Draco sits quietly by Neville's side eating quietly and gravitates towards Neville's side even more.   
Hermione is the first to notice that Draco is leaning more and more into Neville.   
“Draco, are you okay.”  
“I didn't mean to keep you awake last night,” Draco exclaims loudly.   
Hermione rolls her eyes, “you didn't.”  
Draco mumbles, “not you.”  
Neville lifts his arm and Draco falls into his chest and shoulder, “Stop apologizing.  
Neville says calmly and pulls the boy closer to him. Hermione smiles a day Harry nods his head. Draco huffs and mumbles, “Stupid Gryffindors.”  
Neville and Draco go their separate ways after dinner and don't see each other again till that evening right before bed. Draco stops in his tracks when he sees Neville sitting on his bed in his pajamas reading a book.  
“What are you doing,” Draco of asks.  
Neville looks up, “waiting for you. Ready for bed?”  
“Yes… but why are you in my bed?”  
Neville doesn't reply immediately, “would you like me to sleep in my own?”  
Draco frowns that wasn't the response that he was looking for, “I don't know.”  
Just as Neville is about to get up Ron grumbles, “just do us all a favor and get in the bed Draco.”  
Draco huffs but does as he is told.   
Their strange agreement if that is what I could be called goes on for weeks. Soon Draco begins to notice that the dark rings under Neville's eyes begin to disappear. Draco realizes that Neville himself must also be sleeping and that he isn't just staying awake watching over Draco. Draco also begins to notice that his nightmares begin to lessen considerably.   
So it is strange and very unnerving when Draco comes back one night and doesn't find Neville in his bed waiting for him. Draco begins to panic, all he can see are the bad horrible things that could have happened to him. Draco works himself up so much that he begins to cry sitting on Neville's bed surrounded by what little of his sent that he can still make out. Draco cries himself to sleep that night. The next morning he awakes wrapped in Neville's arms.   
Draco can't help the anger that he feels as he pulls away from him and screams at him, “Where were you?”  
Neville frowns at him weary eyed and Ron grumbles about it being Saturday morning, “I was in the greenhouse a plant of mine was quite sick.”  
Draco begins to sob, “I was scared… why didn't you owl. I thought….” Draco can't bring himself to say that he thought Neville was dead. That someone had killed him, that all his nightmares of recently had come true.  
Neville nods his head in understanding before leaning over and kissing Draco, “I'm sorry. I will owl you next time.”  
Ron grumbles, “will you two go back to sleep please, you can make out and have sex later.”  
Neville smirks a tired smirk and Draco flushes as they lay back down together. As Draco is drifting off he whispers, “I love you.”  
Draco isn't surprised when Neville response, “I know and this stupid Gryffindor loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
